


[Podfic] Worth the Effort (?)

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Good Omens Kink Meme, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Non-Human Genitalia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, recording of a live read, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Recording of the anonymous ficWorth the Effort (?).Author Summary:Based on this request from the kink meme -If you're of angel stock, you need to follow a strict sequence of on-and-off genital stimulation in order to activate your privates, a process not unlike this set of instructions for resetting a GE smart bulb. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BB6wj6RyKo





	[Podfic] Worth the Effort (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth the Effort (?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774876) by Anonymous. 

> This was recorded for the my no editing square for Podfic Bingo, I read it "live" to the podfic discord. This means there are a few more stumbles than I would normally have, also I misread the author's note thinking it suggests I be drunk while reading, but actually it means that I should not have liquids in my mouth while reading. I manage a fairly straight reading here, but I did absolutely lose my shit the first time I read it.

  
**Stream:**  
  
**Download:** [Archive.org (Multiple formats)](https://archive.org/details/goodomensworththeeffort)


End file.
